


We have a bard now

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Baking, Eskel is a child, Found Family, Geralt is a child, Jaskier is Good with Kids, Jaskier is an adult resposible, Lambert is a child, M/M, Potions Accident, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Vesemir (The Witcher), Protetive Eskel, Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, Turned into Children, expanding the family, family bath, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: — I'm going to get more supplies before the snow really starts - Vesemir explained — Make your horse comfortable, Lambert and Eskel are already here - He warned them, turning his back — Tell them why we have a bard now - He ordered when the gate was already closing— Fuck - Geralt grumbled as he pulled Roach inside
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194740
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	We have a bard now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I should warn you that English is not my first language.  
> That being said, I'm sorry if there is something very strange.
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful and wonderful beta and best friend Juh.
> 
> Written for the Witcher Sugar and Spice Bingo
> 
> Prompt: Expanding the family

Jaskier could hardly believe it.  
After so many years of traveling together, he was finally going to his first winter with Geralt, with what he called his family in Kaer Morhen.

And he had said more in the time they spent going towards the Witchers' fortress; Geralt and his brothers would have work to do, patching up the parts that needed fixing, cleaning and polishing the armory, tending to the animals, cleaning the training grounds, hunting, cleaning out the monster nests that would have accumulated too close during the other seasons; there were many things, and Geralt was instilling each one of them in Jaskier during the trip.

Climbing The Killer was an exercise made for Witchers, and Jaskier was struggling to keep up with Geralt's pace, the snow had barely begun to fall, which would have made the path even more dangerous.  
Vesemir opened the gates as they approached; Jaskier can't help but admire the older Witcher, a stout man with a serious expression staring at them.

— Geralt - Vesemir greeted Geralt, analyzing him briefly before turning his attention to Jaskier — And you must be Jaskier, the bard - Concludes looking quickly too — I saw you going up the last stretch  
— Vesemir - Geralt greets, placing a hand on Jaskier's shoulder when he shudders.  
— Thank you for having me in your home sir - Jaskier sincerely thanks — I'm ready to help in any way I can - He assures that he really means it

Vesemir nods, a shadow of what should be a smile passing across his face, and Jaskier figures that's where Geralt picked up the manners from.

— I'm going to get more supplies before the snow really starts - Vesemir explained — Make your horse comfortable, Lambert and Eskel are already here - He warned them, turning his back — Tell them why we have a bard now - He ordered when the gate was already closing  
— Fuck - Geralt grumbled as he pulled Roach inside  
— Vesemir knew I would come, didn't he? - Jaskier asked suspiciously  
— He authorized at one time  
— One time??? And when exactly was that, Geralt?  
— You don't want to know... - He grunted, stopping in front of two other horses — Accommodate Roach, that's enough time to warn the others - He said, taking the bags from both of them.

Jaskier continued to look at him in an irritated way, of course he would not leave this question aside, since when could he be there?  
His ramblings continued as he settled Roach in and brushed him off, almost taking a few bites in the process, as usual.

— Geralt? - Jaskier called out as he pushed open the heavy door

It was the kitchen, there was a wide table and a cauldron was bubbling, Jaskier's stomach complained at the same instant, hot food would be a wonder after the rations they ate at The Killer.  
There was a bottle and three mugs on the table, but no sign of Geralt or anyone else; a larger fire near some chairs heated the whole room.

— Geralt? - Jaskier shouted closing the door behind him to preserve the heat.

A shout was followed by a thud, and a head of brown curls rose from behind the table, a little boy came running to meet it.

— Jaskier!  
— Hello dear - Jaskier responded by spreading his arms automatically.

He was very confused, the child was clearly Geralt, and there was another child crying nearby, while someone was talking so softly that he could barely hear.

— What is that noise?  
— Lamb knocked on the table when you called - Little Geralt answered promptly  
— Poor Lambert, do you think you can bring him here? We can sit in that armchair by the fire and warm ourselves better.

Geralt nodded, bringing in another boy who looked to be the same age and a smaller boy with a tear-stained face on his lap.  
Eskel has no scars as Geralt had told, and the other can be none other than the youngest wolf; Lambert.

— That must have been quite a beating, can I have a look Lambert? - Jaskier asked as they approached.

Eskel looked suspicious, but since Geralt was not reacting, he let Jaskier take Lambert by the hand and sit him on his leg on the floor.

— Hi dear, I'm Jaskier, where does it hurt? - He asked observing the little boy

Everyone was wearing tunics too big for them, no sign of pants and shoes around, Jaskier didn't know what could have happened, what turned three powerful Witchers into children inside a protected fortress? Jaskier would have to wait for Vesemir to return to be sure, that is if nothing else happened in the meantime.

— Head - Lambert murmured.  
— That's a pretty big bruise there isn't it? - Jaskier asked looking at the red mark on his forehead — But just one kiss and the pain goes away! - Jaskier assured him, smiling

Lambert didn't seem to believe it, but laughed when Jaskier leaned over and gave him a loud kiss on his forehead, wiping the remaining tears away quickly.

— You see? The pain is practically gone, isn't it?

Lambert nodded, leaning his head on his shoulder and snuggling up to him; Jaskier smiled at the child, Geralt said that Lambert was the thorniest of them and the dumbest too, but he seemed like a sweet child.

— Are you okay Eskel? Did you hit a spot? - Jaskier asked, looking quickly at his little body.  
— No

So Eskel seemed less talkative than Geralt, who hummed happily beside him; Lambert also looked better now, a finger stuck in his mouth as he looked at Jaskier with tired eyes.

— Now, how about you sit in this big chair while I get dinner for everybody? Are you hungry?

Geralt nodded, pulling Eskel by the hand to the chair, both of them quickly climbing up and settling into the upholstery.

— Don't you want to go with them Lambert? - Jaskier asked the boy wrapped around him.  
— No, it's nice - Lambert affirmed, rubbing his face against Jaskier's clothes

He had left his coat hanging by the door next to Geralt's armor when he entered, leaving only his soft cloth gibbon.

Jaskier smiles, who knew that young witches would be so easy to deal with, although he was very good with children, he was quite used to the concept of taking care of them, they loved him, and he was always invited to take care of one or the other when he needed money, the mothers loved him too.

With Lambert nestled on his hip, Jaskier began to scan the kitchen, now that he was not worried about the children the sudden apprehension gripped him, why had they become children? Was Kaer Morhen under threat? Was it a curse? A spell? Maybe a potion in the drinks? But who would be behind it?  
The bottle was placed on the highest shelf he cancould reach, Vesemir could fix it when he got back, or maybe whatever it was would wear out in a few hours or days, you never knew with things like that.

The bubbling stew looked delicious, and he poured two bowls and let them cool while he poured two more, taking them to the boys.

— Blow, I don't want anyone to burn their tongue, okay? - Jaskier asked looking steadily

They both nodded, blowing the food until he sat down in the chair beside them with Lambert on his lap, the boy demanding to be fed as he practically curled up in it.  
After everyone was satisfied he smiled, both of them had their shirts dirty with food and Lambert was asleep against him.

— Do you remember me Geralt?   
— You're my friend - Geralt offered looking confused  
— That's right - He confirmed smiling — Do you know where you guys are?  
— Kaer Morhen - Eskel offered still looking suspicious — Vesemir will train us.  
— That's right my dears, but he had to go get more supplies, so it will be just us for a while - Jaskier confirmed by playing along

Eskel shrugged as Geralt smiled happily, Lambert was drooling a little on his shirt, completely asleep while Jaskier ate as well.

— Now you need a bath - Jaskier declared noting how they were smeared with food, as well as their shirts — Can you take me to the baths Eskel? - Jaskier asked as he settled Lambert more comfortably on his lap.

The boy nodded, watching as he picked up a backpack by the door, Lambert still firmly in his arms and Geralt holding his pants.

— You have a hot spring! - Jaskier said with delight

The humid air was delicious on her still-chilled skin, the two boys rushing to the pools immediately; there were at least three there.

— Stop it!! - Jaskier sent worriedly — Can you two swim?

Lambert woke up startled on his lap, standing rigid against him.

— Hi dear, did you have a good nap? - Jaskier asked in the same loving tone as before — So, can you swim, boys?  
— Yes! - Eskel immediately stated — Geralt doesn't know - He continued to look as if he expected Jaskier to fight.  
— Well, we don't want an accident, do we, Geralt will promise to stay on the edge while I find some clothes, right? - Jaskier asked, expecting one of his characteristic hums  
— Will you teach me how to swim? - Geralt asked, smiling.

Jaskier smiled, there was at least one tooth missing, which made him look even more mischievous; with Lambert dozing on his hip again he went off to explore.  
I didn't trust leaving the children alone for too long near a water source, but I trusted that they wouldn't get into trouble.  
It was easy to find Geralt's room, the door was open and there were several portraits of horses done in charcoal, in the same style that Geralt used to draw some herbs for him to find.

After grabbing three shirts he went downstairs again, he was sure Geralt wouldn't mind lending his brothers some clothes.

— Hum, you just threw water at each other, didn't you? - Jaskier asked, stroking Geralt's wet curls as soon as he came in — Can you look after Lambert while I get some soap?  
— Yes! - they both said together, which made Lambert laugh still in her arms, the boy only pretending to sleep to stay a little longer in her lap.  
— Here it is then 

He pulled Lambert off his hip and sat him down in front of them, out of the water. Jaskier grabbed the soap and removed all the clothes entering the pool with them, it was big enough for a few strokes and Geralt immediately crawled into his lap.

— Let's wash these hairs first, shall we?

He washed Geralt's hair while Eskel played with Lambert, a smile fixed on his face as he watched the smaller one throw water on him.

— Okay, now your turn Eskel - Jaskier says taking Geralt off his lap.

Eskel went; a little more cautious, but Geralt looked happy so he let himself be washed, Lambert grumbled when Jaskier caught him, but stayed still as he washed his hair, almost dozing off at the careful touch.

— Now let's rinse all of you - Jaskier commanded after he had scrubbed himself enough

He got all the soap out of them; the pool was not very deep near the edge, and Lambert seemed to know how to swim very well, playing with Eskel as they threw more water out.

— Come on dear - Jaskier said pullingsaid, pulling Geralt close to him.

He was no trained instructor, but his home was near the sea, and he had grown up swimming around and driving his parents crazy.  
Geralt seemed a little afraid to let himself float away, but Jaskier was a safe haven; it didn't take long for him to lose his fear and start playing with Eskel and Lambert near the edge.

— Now, bedtime! - Jaskier commanded coming out of the water — You'll look like wrinkly old ladies in a few minutes if you don't get out of the water - Jaskier threatened playfully.

After having three children dry and dressed besides himself, it was absurdly easy to get everyone to Geralt's room, although Eskel seemed reluctant not to go to his own room.  
Everyone was asleep shortly after Jaskier covered them with Geralt's furs.

When Jaskier woke up, he expected to be surrounded by three muscular bodies of some angry Witchers, but what greeted him was two deeply sleeping children and one wet one on top of him.  
When he tried to get up without much fuss the movement woke everyone up, Lambert immediately began to cry when he found himself wet.

— He didn't mean it - Eskel said, pulling Lambert to him and hugging him, a wary look on his face  
— Of course not Eskel, but now we need to get Lambert a dry shirt and clean him up yes? And let's all go pee before bed! - Jaskier assured

The bed was barely wet, the access fire would dry quickly, he was halfway to get another of Geralt's shirts when Lambert stopped crying.

— No spanking? - Lambert asked in a little voice.

That made Jaskier's heart squeeze, those children must have been very hurt.

— No spanking or physical punishment, we will just wash up before breakfast!  
— We have training - Geralt told him as he got out of bed   
— Only when Vesemir returns - Jaskier affirmed, winking at them

Before he knew it the whole day had passed, after cleaning up Lambert he took them for a walk around the training camp, making them count everything around them.  
Lambert would go with one finger in his mouth and his little hand clutched in his pants; the other two would run ahead and come back all the time; But the time was well spent as they fed the chickens, Jaskier felt his heart warm when Eskel hugged a small goat and refused to let go for at least half an hour.

After putting the children to bed and making sure they were well settled , Jaskier went to check on Roach, he had not hadn’t let the children play in the stables, Roach could get very angry when she wanted to.

When Jaskier returned to the room, Eskel and Geralt woke up immediately, maybe some they still had someextinct's Witcher ’s extincts was still with them after all.

— Are you guys not sleepy? - Jaskier asked as he undressed until he was wearing only underwear and his pair of socks.

Neither of them said anything as Jaskier climbed into bed; Lambert was closer to the wall so he wouldn't roll and fall, but Geralt and Eskel squirmed until they were on their sides, with Jaskier in the middle; his arms passing over both of their backs.

— Now let's go to sleep, and tomorrow I'll sing you a nice story, okay?  
— Do you promise? - Eskel asked sleepily  
— Always, my dear.

The second day seems even easier, and he has three children entertained in kneading in the kitchen.

— Is it going to be tasty? - Geralt asks as he taps his piece of dough  
— Yes, I used to eat this when I was as small as you are, dear - Jaskier affirmed, smiling at them — The cook would let me steal a spoonful of honey and put it on my fruit if I was good - I said before winking at him  
— Can I too? - Lambert asked, spying between Geralt and Eskel  
— But of course dear, as soon as we're done we'll have honeyed fruit for everyone!

Jaskier didn't miss the way Eskel smiled at that; making rolls with apples and honey was something he remembered as a child; the cook would start early, and have the kitchen counter clean and full of ingredients, eggs, honey, butter and spices; and then she would show him how to mix everything in a bowl, putting her finger dirty with flour on his nose while laughing.  
Jaskier was very fond of these memories, and since Geralt had already told him that they had an immense array of spices in Kaer Morhen, he hoped to convince whoever the cook was, to let him hover nearby.

— Now let's put the apples in the dough - Jaskier commanded putting some bowls in front of them.

He showed each of them how to mix the pieces of fruit and then drizzled it all with a little more honey; the three of them stared at the oven for a few minutes while Jaskier put three bowls with apples, pears and peaches in them, with a little honey in each; now he was glad that Geralt had agreed that they could take the fruit from the last town.

After the breads had cooled enough, Jaskier settled them on the rug in front of the big fireplace, each of the boys nibbling on a bun while he sang children's songs and made them laugh with stories of a knight talking to his faithful steed.

This is how Vesemir found them just before bedtime.

— What the fuck is this? - The old Witcher said as soon as he laid eyes on the children

The three All three of them immediately stood up and lined up next to Jaskier.

— Hello Vesemir - Jaskier said harshly — Children, will you get Vesemir a roll, yes? - Asked without moving

The three boys quickly left, Jaskier did not need to be a Witcher to notice the three them barely hiding to hear the conversation.

— What does this mean, bard? - Vesemir asked, approaching him — There is no magic in you - Vesemir said, touching his medallion lightly — How did you turn these three into children?  
— I was hoping you could help me with this - Jaskier said getting up from the rug — When I came in here the three of them were already children, there was a bottle of drink on the table, nothing else  
— And what did you do in the meantime?  
— I took taken care of three amazing children, don't be a grumpy old man, I don't know what went wrong! - Jaskier retorted angrily

Vesemir snorts before turning his back on Jaskier, his eyes quickly falling on the three trying to hide.

— I was promised a roll - He said dryly — There are supplies out there bard

Eskel is the one who brings him one of the rolls, Lambert clings to Jaskier's pants while the old Witcher settles into the heaviest chair near the fire.

— Come on boys, let's bring the food inside - Jaskier commands, taking Lambert on his lap before he can even move.

It takes longer than usual with three children but they manage the job, Geralt holds up his pants before they enter for the last time.

— Is Vesemir angry?  
— Not with you darlings, it's a grown-up thing, you don't have to worry, but now let's go inside and warm up! - Jaskier commanded stillcommanded, still carrying Lambert.

Vesemir is nowhere to be seen, so Jaskier settles into the chair with the three of them, Eskel and Geralt settling on their knees as they shiverake with coldd; even with the mutagens, it was still too cold for kids without pants, even if they had just carried the stuff inside and Jaskier was the one burying himself in the snow.

— You were right, I don't know which of the three idiots took the drink, but it is a potion - Vesemir says after what seems like hours - They like you  
— They are great kids  
— Lambert was biting and kicking everything when he first arrived, he became attached to Geralt and Eskel very quickly, but it took years before he didn't bite me when I was in the room - Vesemir said with a restrained smile  
— He seems the sweetest of them to me - Jaskier confided, kissing the head that rested on his chest. — How do we get them back?  
— We need not worry, the potion is not that potent, it would not last more than three days  
— Well, I guess I'll go to bed then, making bread tires a man  
— It was good... the bread - Vesemir praises clumsily  
— The boys did - Jaskier said with a smile

He draped Lambert over his shoulder and took Eskel and Geralt one in each arm; Vesemir watched them until they disappeared up the stairs, the bard just looked decorative, but he had taken well to the ordeal he had been subjected to, and it was not just anyone who carried three children up the stairs in that nonchalant manner.

It was almost dawn when Jaskier woke up with a scream and many arms flailing about.

— Dammit Lambert, you almost broke my nose! - Jaskier complained, bringing his hand to his face  
— We are big - Lambert says  
— We get it idiot - Eskel growled from Jaskier's left side — Go back to sleep  
— But the bard... we are naked! - Lambert tries again  
— You have a shirt, go back to sleep - Geralt grumbled from the other side  
— Yes dear, get some more sleep, it's too early to get up - Jaskier says sleepily

Jaskier kissed Lambert on the head and then rolled onto Geralt's chest.

— But…  
— Shut up Lambert - Eskel ordered before pulling him to his side

Lambert was feeling much more protected than he had ever felt before, his hand going to grip Jaskier's pants automatically before he fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> NEVER leave a child unsupervised near water!
> 
> If anyone wants to try it, here is the original recipe for the rolls:
> 
> Ingredients for the dough:
> 
> 3 eggs  
> 1 cup of honey (10,5 Oz)  
> 100 grams of butter at room temperature (3,5 Oz)  
> 1 teaspoon cinnamon powder  
> 1 teaspoon of salt  
> 3 biological yeast cubes (45g) (1,5 Oz)  
> 5 cups of wheat flour (29,1 Oz)
> 
> Ingredients for filling:
> 
> 1 apple in small cubes with peel  
> ½ Cup of white raisins without seeds  
> ½ Cup of water to hydrate the raisins
> 
> One beaten egg for brushing
> 
> How to Prepare:
> 
> In a bowl, mix the dough ingredients according to the order. Knead the dough until it incorporates the flour and loosens slightly from the hands.   
> Mix the ingredients for the filling in another bowl. Mix them delicately with the dough.  
> Place on a greased and floured baking sheet (22cm X 9cm X 6cm) (8,6 INCH X 3,5 INCH X 2,3 INCH)  
> Brush with beaten egg, cover with aluminum foil and let rise for about 30 minutes.  
> Bake in a preheated oven at 180°C ( 356°F) for the first half hour, then lower to150°C (302°F).  
> Remove the foil and bake until golden brown.
> 
> Can be made with other fruits (bananas, pears and peaches)


End file.
